Playing with Danger, While He's playing with Fire
by Faded Ruffles
Summary: Damon/OC. Josie Parker just moved to Mystic Falls with her brother Cameron. What she doesn't expect is the bad guy in the town, Damon Salvatore. He's handsome, and a major catch. But something behind the sly smirks and cold ways draws her in unwillingly.


**(Disclaimer: **I don't own anything only my characters Josie & Cam**) **

1. _S t i l l R u n n i n g_

"This is your Captain, we have now landed in Virginia,"

Cameron shook his younger sister awake, Josie's eyes flew open. Her heart pounding against her chest, like a hammer pounding against cloth. Her body rigid and alert as she scanned her surroundings with wide brown eyes.

"Jo, it's over, you don't have to be so alert anymore," Cam said, soothing his little sister. Josie's dark brown eyes found his and she let out a relieved breath.

"Are we no longer in Chicago?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, and we are headed to Mystic Falls," Cam said, giving her leg a pat and hoped up from the airplane's passenger seat. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders slightly tense from the long trip.

"Who are we staying with?" Josie questioned, getting up as well. She retrieved one of the suitcases from the storage compartments above them. Cam got his suitcase along with another one of hers.

"With Bonnie," Cam said.

Josie's mouth fell open, "We're going back to Mystic Falls?"

Cam nodded, "Hello? Yeah, I would like to wake up Josie's brain! Because obviously it's not awake because I just said that we are going to Mystic Falls! And yes we are going to the small old town again and yes, we are living with Bonnie. I hope she remembers us or else we will be sleeping in a cardboard box tonight. Well, I will, you will be sleeping somewhere on the street,"

Josie rolled her eyes and bumped her right shoulder into her brother's bulky one as they walked off of the plane and down the tunnel that lead to the air port.

"Hmmm. Taxi?" Cam asked, looking over at Josie as he ran a hand through his springy dark brown curls. His honey colored eyes scanning the different transportation options. Taxi seems like the cheapest. "We have a little money left,"

Josie sighed and walked toward the taxi part of the airport, "C'mon Cam, we don't have all day,"

"I'm sure we have all the time in the world, you're just a impatient witch," Cam said.

"Says the stupid warlock," Josie said, slapping him on his bicep as he matched her quick pace.

"Touché,"

Josie just rolled her eyes at her brother again. When they arrived where the yellow taxis were lined up Cam lead her to the nearest available one. Josie slides into the back while her brother insists that he had to be the manly one and put the suitcase in the trunk. Josie rolled her eyes again at her stupid brother.

She shouts up Bonnie's address to the cab driver as Cam jumps into the back seat. The taxi soon starts driving off into the warm September day. Josie sighed and rested her head on her brother's wide shoulder.

"I wish you would have stopped working out," Josie whimpered. "Then your arm would be squishy and comfortable, who would want to lay on a stupid rock?"

Cam's laughter shook her slightly and she smiled inwardly, she loved her brother more than anything. She was more than happy to still have her brother alive unlike her parents, instantly a wave of pain comes with that thought. A lone tear cascaded down her caramel colored cheek. She reached up and roughly wiped it away.

Cam rubbed her arms knowing what she was feeling through their bond.

"We're okay, Jo. I'm going to be okay. I'm here, Alive," Cam murmured, knowing that the younger witch knew what he was saying even thought it was said in a whisper.

Josie closed her eyes and let the memory of her parents invade her mind. She missed them more than anything.

"Don't do that to yourself, Jo. I feel what you feel, don't do that to me," Cameron said to her, as he squeezed her tight. She tried to make the memories scurry from her mind and get locked in the back of her brain somewhere but it was useless. The joyful memories were now dark and full of pain. She tried to find joy in them but she failed miserably.

"Hey, we are going to find, Bonnie. And you can talk to her about all of this. You chicks know how to heal each other," Cameron said, no amusement lingered in his voice. Cam truly believed that women healed each other. Josie rolled her eyes even though she was clearly distraught her brother always found away to push her buttons. She guessed it was something all siblings do.

Josie inhaled deeply, and exhaled. She let her eyes drop closed as she leaned on her brother's shoulder. She put all of the raging upsetting thoughts at bay and let sleep find her.

Later Josie was being shaken for the second time, this time she wasn't so alert. She looked around the surroundings and found herself on her old street but on the wrong side of it. Oh, yes, they were at Bonnie's house.

"Let's go, Jos," Cam yelled, jumping out of the taxi and getting the things out of the trunk.

She gave the old taxi man money and thanked him for the ride. The man just nodded and waited for her to get out of his car. He had a stern face on and didn't even say you're welcome to her. Okay. Rude much?

She rolled her eyes at him and snapped, "And you expected a tip? I'm sure you did, mister. Well you aren't getting one,"

Cam called into the car, "C'mon, Jos! No time to pick on old folks. Don't you know that's illegal?"

Josie rolled her eyes and made her way out of the cab. The taxi speed off the tires protesting loudly on the asphalt. She let out a squeal at the painful noise.

"Asshole," Cam said to himself.

Josie smiled over at him.

She then focused on the task. Bonnie. Josie took in a deep breath before walking up the familiar path to the Bennett home. Cam stood behind her as she rang the door bell.

In the matter of seconds, Bonnie answered, breathing heavily.

Josie felt the deep feeling of recognition she always felt when she had an encounter with a relative.

"Do I know you?" Bonnie asked slowly, crossing her arms and eying the suitcases but her dark eyes met the two honey colored ones staring at her.

"Bon Bon, of course you know us," Cam piped.

Josie looked over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly, "Yeah, Bon Bon, It's Jo and Cam,"

Bonnie's features lit up when she finally recognized the pair. "JOSIE AND CAM?"

They both nodded at the same time. Bonnie threw her arms around Josie and squeezed her tight before she went to Cam and did the same. She pulled back and smiled warmly at them both.

"What happened? Where's Maggie and Dan?"

Hearing her parent's name hurt a lot, she closed her eyes, and opened them again. Her beautiful colored eyes glazed with pain.

"Maybe I should come in and explain?"

**(AN : Hmmm. So I'm a bit effie on this. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this!)**


End file.
